To Serve With Honor
by StormAshke
Summary: What happens when Lisa is caught between orders and honor - will others lose their faith in her?


To quote that lovable Simpsons character, "Hi everybody!" Seriously, it feels like it's been forever and for that I am sorry. Now let me tell you, this story is a little different from my usual and no its not the third part in the Riber Returns series. Although that is in the works and should be coming soon. Thank you to all of you who are still reading! Boy, am I glad to be back!

**To Serve with Honor**

The shuttle shifted its course, causing a slight feeling of turbulence as the cabin rocked slightly. Claudia turned reflexively to view the VT's that were flying escort for this mission from her window. For just a moment, the pilot in the nearest plane was superimposed with an image of a tall man wearing a purple and black flight suit. A man with a sardonic grin who offered a cocky salute.

A man who was dead now.

Lieutenant Commander Roy Fokker had been gone for only a month and still Claudia could see him everywhere. A sad little sigh escaped her lips as the image clarified and she could see a rather non-descript pilot salute her properly and offer a nod of encouragement.

Roy, her love, was gone and nothing was going to bring him back.

To her left, Captain Henry Gloval watched the formidable woman struggle with her emotions and saw the exact moment when she pushed her emotions deep down inside herself as she returned to the business at hand. The business of trying to return to the only home the pair of them had now. The SDF-1. In secret, Henry had tried once again to appeal for the lives of the 60,000 civilians whose lives were held in the balance on board his space fortress. Once again, his appeal had fallen on deaf ears and cold hearts. The UED had no interest in trying to explain how it was that so many people that had been given up for dead had returned. Nor did they wish to explain the new terrors their resurrection brought to Earth's front door. No, it was much easier for the top brass to bury their heads in the sand and deny the enormous evidence of the Zentradei.

"Is something wrong, Sir?" Claudia asked, concerned. As she had come back to herself she had realized that the Captain was scowling in her direction quite severely.

"Nothing more than the usual, Claudia. I am still having-" The Captain's sentence was cut short as the shuttle began to shudder and shake in a way that had nothing to do with changing course.

Outside, a silent explosion blossomed as the pilot Claudia had been watching was erased from existence. The shuttle was under a massive attack and Gloval knew that they were not yet close enough to the SDF-1 for their Veritech squadrons to reach them in time. They were going down. Hard.

At the shuttle's controls Lieutenant Carmichael radioed on a wide-banned frequency. The enemy had found them and reaching the massive battle fortress was the only hope he had of trying to save his Captain. He winced as he watched one more Veritech shimmer and implode in the vacuum of space.

"I repeat! This is shuttle Delta 9! We have been ambushed and our escort has taken heavy casualties. I am attempting evasive maneuvers but power is limited. Send back up! Hell, send everything!" he barked, frantically working his controls trying to coax the "flying penguin" as the shuttle was called to give him a little more speed. He had one chance and it was literally a long shot.

"Roger Delta 9. Continue evasive maneuvers. The enemy is currently attacking the fortress and all squadrons are involved the dogfight. Set her down if you can Carmichael."

The young lieutenant gritted his teeth and aimed his craft towards the surface of the moon. The one remaining fighter was keeping the enemy occupied enough that he could possibly have a route to escape if he was quick.

"Captain Gloval, assume crash positions, we've been hit and I'm going to try to set us down. The SDF-1 has been so advised!" He winced inwardly at his tone. Who was he to order the Captain around anyway?

A moment later and he was too busy to entertain such thoughts as he fought to try to bring the shuttle down in one piece on the moon.

Inside the cabin, Gloval exchanged looks with one of his most trusted officers and nodded at her wide-eyed look. "You heard the man!"

A flash of light and Claudia could see fire on their wing. She realized the enemy had gotten at least one more good shot in. As she watched in horror, she saw the surface of the moon rushing to meet them. Instinctively, she and Gloval reached out to each other at the same moment and held on tightly.

Her last thought before the darkness took over was simple.

_Roy, wait for me. I'll be with you soon!_

_

* * *

_On the bridge of the SDF-1, Commander Lisa Hayes was frozen in horror as she heard the final transmission from the shuttle. A pod had broken through and had sheared off one wing. The shuttle was going down in an uncontrolled tumble.

Conversely, Sergeant Peter Dawlings was leading his pursuers back towards the main engagement trying to save his own life. Lisa knew the sergeant from Rick's personnel reports. Hunter wanted him for a low-level Skull position which meant he must have been one hell of a pilot. Rick's voice over the comm. distracted her.

"Dawlings, break hard left and peel off! Bring them right to us! That's right. Just another minute." Lisa heard the encouragement in his voice to the young pilot and could picture him lining up his shot in the reticule. Sure enough, a moment later a triumphant shout from Dawlings let her know that Rick had secured the young pilot's six and was now flying cover.

"Skull One to the SDF-1. That seems to have done it, we've sent them packing again Commander. Over!"

Now that the immediate danger involving the SDF-1 was over, Lisa felt panic seize her chest.

_Claudia! The Captain!_

"Skull Leader, return on the double! This is an emergency. I say again. Get back here, Mister!"

"Geez, Lisa. Can't you give us a break here? I mean, we sent them home didn't we?" The slightly arrogant and childish tones of his voice made her want to reach through the screen and pull his ear to get his attention.

"That's not the issue you idiot! The Captain's shuttle was damaged and has gone down. This attack on the fortress was a diversion! Get back here!" Lisa barked impatiently.

Rick was stunned and for once didn't have a comeback. Out of pure shock he reacted as a soldier, "Skull Squadron! Get the lead out and get on deck! Every pilot meets in the war room in ten minutes!"

Lisa watched the screen and had the distinct pleasure of seeing forty planes accelerate as one in her direction. She bit her lip in frustration, willing Rick and the rest of the Skull to fly faster, even as she knew that was impossible. His team would be making the best possible speed back to the fortress and even the mighty Skull Squadron had a maximum speed. And none of it would be fast enough in Lisa's eyes.

_Please Claudia! You and Captain Gloval must be alright! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!_

Green eyes focused on a radar blip that showed one Veritech leading all the others by a good margin. She knew it was Skull One. In her mind's eye, she could see him confidently working the controls. Frustrated, yes, but still in control of his plane and his team. He must have made some modifications of his own to his new mount. It was the only explanation.

At that moment, she admired Rick Hunter even more than she loved him.

* * *

_Why was it so dark? Had Roy forgotten to leave the hall light on again? He knew she hated the darkness like nothing else. Sometimes, she swore he lived only to drive her to distraction._

Claudia came rushing up out of unconsciousness and realized once again that Roy was not with her. For a moment, despair, thick and black hung over her and pierced through her heart.

Finally, reality crashed into her and she remembered.

_The shuttle! Oh my God! The Captain!_

Claudia turned in her padded seat and realized she was suspended upside down and that the Captain hung unconscious beside her. Amazingly, the passenger compartment was intact and hadn't suffered a hull breach.

They had been insanely lucky to survive.

"Captain, can you hear me, Sir?" Claudia struggled in her padded seat, strapped in and bound securely. The safety harness had saved her life but now it was making it difficult for her to assess the condition of her Captain. Finally, she saw a faint movement and heard a low guttural groan as his eyelids flickered and finally opened. Immediately, he began a coughing spasm that wracked him with pain.

"Sir, are you alright?" Claudia finally managed to undo her harness and dropped the four feet to the ground.

"I have been better, Claudia." Gloval knew immediately that his ribs had been broken. He couldn't tell but wouldn't have been surprised to find out that he had internal injuries as well.

"I'm going to get you down from there and then we'll get you settled into a more comfortable position so I can look you over, Sir." Claudia's words were not quite phrased as an order, but her intent was clear.

"Have you contacted Carmichael yet?" Gloval asked as Claudia released him from the safety straps and somehow managed to soften the jarring fall to the deck. He always underestimated her physical strength. With her gentle heart and caring nature, it was easy to forget she was a master at hand to hand combat as well as martial arts.

"No Sir but I will now." Claudia toggled the shuttle communications and found all power cut except for emergency life support. It was the only thing providing them with any air or heat at all. No wonder it was so dark. There was only enough power for 12 to 15 hours of minimum life support. No lights. No calls for help.

They were stranded.

"At the moment, we must assume that only we have survived the crash. If Carmichael is indeed alive he will be assuming the same thing. It is our mission now, Claudia, to keep ourselves alive long enough for the possibility of rescue."

Claudia pursed her lips in an attempt not to say what they were both thinking. They had ordered the SDF-1 to ignore any attacks on the shuttle itself in order to protect the crew and the civilians on board. They had not realized that the enemy had picked up on their position and would attack.

In other words, Claudia knew that the Captain's last order to Lisa was to ignore any danger to the shuttle in order to protect the ship.

And Lisa never disobeyed orders. There would likely be no rescue attempt.

* * *

Lisa was striding quickly down the corridor towards the War Room with the Trio hot on her heels. Skull had landed five minutes ago and she knew she would find them waiting on her.

Waiting on her to come up with a plan. Waiting on her to send them once again into the unknown.

Waiting on her, this time, to come up with a miracle.

The latest radar scans had shown a large force hiding behind the moon, apparently using the shuttlecraft as bait. If she were to send the fighter squadrons in, they would be slaughtered. If she moved in to attack with all the might of the SDF-1, she risked all aboard her. It was at times like this Lisa wondered why she ever wanted to command anything. What she wouldn't give just once to not be the one making the life and death decisions. Why didn't she just take up knitting or something?

_Don't fool yourself, Hayes. What would you do without Command? Go home to empty quarters every night and talk to the walls? Or worse…a cat? _

She was so caught up in the mental image of herself in a rocking chair with ten cats and an afghan around her that she rounded the corner and smacked straight into someone. She heard the nervous giggle of the Trio behind her as she tried to regain her balance.

"I'm sorry-" She began feeling strong arms reaching out to steady her. She looked up into the handsome features of Rick Hunter. Still dressed in his flightsuit, he was clearly concerned as he looked down into her eyes.

"It's ok, Commander. I'm afraid I wasn't watching where I was going. I was kind of in a rush…" he explained, scrubbing his hand through his hair. Lisa felt her heart flutter as she watched the unconscious gesture.

"Not at all, Lieutenant. I should have been watching where I was going." Lisa grinned crookedly as his eyes lightened and he chuckled under his breath. With that, he reached over and opened the door to the War Room to allow her to enter. He followed her in and said in a low voice, "You know, I always hated the title 'War Room'."

"Well, what would you call it then?" Lisa asked curiously, as they made their way towards their places at the front of the room, the Trio moving directly to their seats, although Sammie made a show of watching Lisa and Rick. It was her place to address the group and outline the plan. Rick's place was to act as her second and hopefully back up her authority. But with Rick you could never tell from one day to the next if he would support her or vote to toss her out of the nearest airlock. After all, she knew he still thought of her as "that old sourpuss." Lisa felt her cheeks burn at the thought of that long ago insult.

Rick, oblivious to her inner conflict, continued without pause, "Well, I think it would be more diplomatic, more inspiring to call it the 'Situation Room'. I think that's less intimidating. But that's just my opinion."

Catching his comment, she felt herself smile as she considered the name. "Ok, Hunter, if you're ever promoted high enough to be in charge then I think you could probably get away with calling it the 'Sit Room'."

Rick's lips twitched at the irony and obvious teasing in her tone. "God help us all if I ever get promoted that high, huh?" he replied with mock concern.

Lisa grinned back at him, grateful for the moment of levity between them. Finally, when there was no further excuse to put off the moment any longer, she turned to address the pilots.

* * *

Rick had stood silently behind Lisa and to her right as was his place during these briefings. He was in command of the premier squadron now. It was his place to be right out front now participating in the decision making.

_Center stage._

Briefly, he wondered if this was how Minmei felt before a concert and then realized that Minmei would never know what it felt like to be the one to issue the orders that meant your friends and loved ones might never come home.

No, her biggest concern would be her outfit and what songs to sing.

Curiously, he watched as Lisa addressed his pilots as well as pilots from other Squadrons and outlined a rescue operation that had a 70 percent mortality ratio. He watched as she delivered the odds to the pilots and admired her quiet dignity and grace as she pulled no punches and told them all what to expect.

"Due to the final orders received by the bridge from the Captain, I cannot order any of you to fly this mission." Lisa felt her heart hammering as she looked at the sea of young faces before her. Most of these men were younger than she was. How could she ask them to go forward with this insane plan? Why would any of them risk their lives when they could all stay safe and sound on the SDF-1? Briefly, she closed her eyes before putting the question before them all.

"I am asking for volunteers for this mission. Understand that aside from the high mortality rate if we fail, that it would be equally likely you may face disciplinary action if we succeed. I promise you no one on this ship will think less of you for refusing." Taking a deep breath and steeling herself against the inevitable she spoke, "Those of you volunteering are asked to stand and come forward now!"

A moment of complete silence caused her heart to stop in her chest and then, as one, every pilot of the Skull stood and took a place at the front before her. Thirty-nine pilots in all.

Taking three precise steps forward and turning smartly on his heel, Rick presented himself before her at the head of his men and saluted her sharply.

_Make that forty._

"Your orders, Captain?" Lisa felt her eyes well up at the display even as she recognized the honorary rank. The Captain was the one who ran the ship. For now, she was indeed the acting captain of the SDF-1.

_Trust Rick to know THAT regulation!_

Her eyes snapped to his and she saw only support, loyalty and confidence in his gaze. It gave her strength to steady herself and snap off a precise salute. "Lieutenant Hunter, assemble your squadron. You leave in two hours! Dismissed!"

* * *

Claudia was dozing, her mind still alert for any change in the Captain's breathing but images of other times and other places flashed in a dream state behind her eyes. Roy laughing at Christmas, leading her in a waltz around the small quarters she had in Paris before the SDF-1 entered their lives. She and Roy teasing a somehow much younger Lisa as Roy appeared wearing shorts and nothing else to take Claudia to the beach. Roy sleeping peacefully beside her with his arm snug around her shoulders, possessive of her in the night.

These images were all she had left and she tried to relive them often to keep Roy as alive within her as possible. Even now, as she faced the dark uncertainty of the next few hours she could see him smile and hear him whisper to her. In her mind he was telling her to give Lisa some credit.

"_She may be a walking rulebook but she's got a heart of marshmallow and gold, Claudia. You taught me that. If there is anything she can do, she will! Just hang on, baby. I promise it won't be long now. You just watch out for the old man, ya hear?"_

A soft groan alerted her to the Captain's increasing discomfort. Quickly, she reached over and readjusted some of the padding she had scavenged from the unused seats in the shuttles. She had been able to make a crude pillow that allowed Gloval some comfort as his broken ribs throbbed in time with his pulse.

"Thank you, Claudia. That is better. I am sorry to have woken you. You need to rest too." Gloval was honestly regretful that he had disturbed the young woman. She was going to need to recharge if she was going to survive what was to come. He also had a feeling given the calm look on her face that she had been dreaming of Fokker.

"Not at all, Captain. I was able to nap but I've been awake for a while now. Just lost in thought, I guess you could say." Claudia smiled, trying to reassure the man who was part mentor and father to her. He was looking pale and there were lines of pain around his eyes and mouth now.

"What were you thinking of?" Gloval shifted a little more, causing an involuntary gasp as he jostled a badly sprained arm.

Claudia decided to tell him, as much to be able to talk about Roy as to take the Captain's mind of his pain. Besides, what else did they have to pass the time?

"I was remembering a time when Roy had decided to stop by unannounced to take me to the beach. Lisa and I were roommates at the time but I don't believe she had ever met Roy outside of the base or in the control tower.

_

* * *

Six years earlier_

Roy slammed on the brakes of the military jeep he had "borrowed" for the day. The base had been experiencing the worst heat wave in ten years and he wanted to take advantage of it. He had a cooler of cold beer and a bunch of towels and some sandwiches in the back.

Now all he was missing was his girl.

_Claudia._

A cocky grin split his face as he sauntered up to the quarters she shared with that young new lieutenant he had seen around lately. It had taken him and Claudia some time to get it together but with the arrival of the SDF-1, they had finally decided to make a go of it together. And so far, so good! He wasn't likely to blow it now by letting his "wandering eye" get the better of him. He grinned to himself, ringing the doorbell. He hoped Claudia would be surprised. She thought he was flying patrol today.

The door opened and Roy glanced down to see Lieutenant Lisa Hayes turning scarlet in front of his eyes. He tried not to laugh at the flustered expression on her face. Claudia was right…she _was_ young!

"Commander Fokker! I..." Lisa muttered, shocked and slightly embarrassed at the sight of the good-looking fighter jock in nothing but a short pair of swimming trunks and flip flops at her door.

Thankfully, Claudia chose that moment to intervene, gently but firmly pushing Lisa out of the way she flung her arms around Roy's neck and kissed him soundly before inviting him in.

"What are you doing here, honey? I thought you had patrol all day! Not that I'm not glad to see you," she added hastily.

Roy's cheeks dimpled as he grinned and casually tossed out his plans for the day. "A picnic at the beach sounded like a great idea to me. It's too damned hot to hang around the base all day! So, surprise! Here I am!" He opened his arms like a kid at a surprise party and grinned, supremely confident of her answer. It was just how he was.

'What a wonderful surprise! What do you think, Lisa? Wanna come along? It'll be fun! Sun and surf! You're too pale and you've been working so hard." Claudia needled her friend, surprised to find that the color in her friends' cheeks hadn't lessened at all.

"N-no, really, I couldn't," Lisa stuttered, slightly trying to find a quick way out. She knew Claudia was only trying to be nice, inviting her, but really it felt like charity.

_Like I'd enjoy being out with _them_ for a day. Can you say third wheel?_

She genuinely enjoyed her new friendship with the older woman but in some ways she just couldn't relate to her. Having lost Karl only months ago she was not yet ready to open herself up to the world at large.

Especially not around Commander Fokker!

"Suit yourself, Kiddo but you'll be missing a party, that's for sure!" Roy wondered at the shy little smile Lisa bestowed on him as she practically shooed the two of them out the door. She really was kinda cute in an understated way.

"If you're sure? Well, I'll pick you up some of that fresh crab you like so much for tonight. How's that sound?" Claudia asked as Lisa nodded a polite affirmative and finally succumbing to the not so subtle body language Roy was throwing at her, she allowed herself to be led from the tiny apartment that made up her quarters.

Moments later, he and Claudia were high-tailing it towards the beach.

_

* * *

Present time_

"We spent the whole day on the beach acting like children. Roy was very good at that," Claudia finished wistfully.

Gloval was watching her with a peculiar expression on his face. "Yes, I do remember that he did indeed have a playful streak about him. But tell me, why do you think Lisa did not join you at that time?"

Claudia shook her head ruefully, "I asked her later and she told me it was too soon after…Karl. Although, I really believe that it was because she didn't want to intrude too closely upon me and Roy. I don't have to tell you that Lisa doesn't like to be out of her comfort zone. I'm sure a day out with the "disgustingly happy couple", as she used to call us, would qualify as outta her zone." Claudia giggled at the description of her dearest friend. Lisa had been quite the rock in the days and weeks following Roy's passing.

The Captain shifted position on the makeshift padding and coughed painfully. Quickly, Claudia joined him and tried to help him to a more comfortable position. Not that there really was one. Claudia had become certain over the last hour or so that the Captain had a punctured lung. His breathing was whistling and he was almost gasping as he talked.

"Allow me to tell you of a story about Lisa when I would visit her and her father when she was less than ten years old at the time."

As Claudia's eyes goggled at the thought, the Captain launched into a few anecdotes of Lisa from her school days. Every now and then, though, Claudia would watch as their breath would begin to coalesce into vapor as they breathed and talked. It was like children pretending to smoke in the winter. Time was running out.

The cabin was getting colder.

* * *

No matter how she laid it out she couldn't get those figures to go down! Cursing, she lost control of her temper and swept all the hastily gathered intelligence reports to floor. She was using the Captain's office but not his chair. That would have been too _final _somehow.

She jumped, startled, as she felt strong hands on her shoulders gently but firmly pressing her down in her seat.

"Lisa, there's no way around it. We both know what we have to do. The only other choice is to lead in with the SDF-1 and even I know that would almost certainly be what they want us to do! The pilots know the risk and volunteered anyway!" Rick stepped around in front of her, gathering up the reports and placing them back on the desk.

"I know, Rick, but there has to be another way! I can't let the Skull get decimated, what defense would we have with our best pilots gone? And I can't let anything happen to-"

She stopped herself before she finished that thought aloud. _My God, I must be exhausted! Did I really almost just tell him that I can't let anything happen to him?_ Inwardly, Lisa cringed at the narrow miss.

"I know. I don't want anything to happen to Claudia and the Captain either." Rick apparently hadn't noticed her slip so she recovered and moved on.

"What we need is the might of the SDF-1 and the maneuverability of the fighters. What if…"

Lisa bit her lip in thought as the beginnings of an idea surfaced in her mind. Rick watched as her deep emerald eyes began to sparkle with determination. Why hadn't he ever really noticed how bright those eyes of hers could be, he wondered?

"Rick I have an idea! Follow me!" Lisa raced from the room, never doubting that he would be on her heels.

* * *

Rick watched as his men went through all the preflight checks required when going into combat in deep space. They were efficient and well trained. Roy had definitely taught them well.

_Well Big Brother, here we go again. This time with worse odds than before. I hope this new idea of Lisa's works. Otherwise we really are going to be in trouble. It's odd. I was so proud of her today, Roy. Confident, in control, distinguished, elegant, beau—_

Well, hell, where did that come from? Rick shook his head at the thought. And when exactly did she become Lisa instead of the Commander? Maybe it was all those late hours they had worked together in the aftermath of Roy's death. He certainly knew she had always been available to listen to him about Roy and to help get a firmer grip on the reins of the Skull. He shook his head again to shake the thoughts out of his mind.

This was no time for such introspection and Roy would have been the first one to tell him so.

_Nothing extraneous in mind or body._

With a final toss of his dark hair, he moved to Skull One and began the process of getting ready for the battle ahead.

* * *

Lisa watched as the Skull sped forward off the decks of the Prometheius. Gliding effortlessly, it was quite the sight to behold.

_Get ahold of yourself, Girl!_

Claudia's voice echoed in her mind and as usual Lisa responded to it. Straightening her shoulders, she looked towards Vanessa where the young radar specialist was fine-tuning her equipment. If all went well, it would be because of the minor tweaks the young woman was making now.

The plan was blissfully simple in that it was easy for even a lay person to understand. They needed to make it look like the SDF-1 was moving in for the kill without actually moving the SDF-1 at all. Lisa had reasoned that if radar could receive images then, with some innovative tweaks and minor circuitry changes, radar could project. Using the technology that allowed the civilians to view a sky in deep space, Lisa was hoping to project a solid and true image of the SDF-1 riding to the rescue. All the while making the SDF-1 itself look like a hole in space. If it went as planned, the Skull would swoop in and make the extraction while the aliens were distracted by the false images.

She knew the plan wouldn't survive the first strike the enemy tried to make against the ghostly vision. A matter of moments and they would turn their aggression back to the shuttle. Split-second timing was what was needed.

One shot, one time, one chance. Now or never.

"I've got it, Commander!" Vanessa called triumphantly from her station. Lisa turned her head in time to see Kim and Sammie hugging Vanessa in celebration. On the screen, Lisa could see the complex equations and lines of code that had been required. It did indeed look like Vanessa had managed it.

"Excellent work, Lieutenant," Lisa commended. Turning towards her screens she contacted Skull Leader.

"Skull Leader, you are clear to begin Operation Trojan Horse. I repeat, begin phase one. Over." For the past twenty minutes the Skull Squadron had flying in dizzying patterns around the ship, branching out more and more towards the moon and then flying in tight with the ship again. If the Zentradei were watching, it would like a massive offensive was about to be launched. She hoped.

Lisa held her breath until his voice echoed over the channel. Somehow, he had that lazy tone of voice all of the best pilots had when they went into battle. His voice was almost a drawl.

"Roger that, reaching our first mark now. Over." Rick watched as the starfield before him shimmered and a dual image winked in space before a rather convincing likeness of the SDF-1 moving forward. Behind that, the false image the real SDF-1 was helpless. All power was diverted to create that blankness in space. It was imperative that no stray energy readings reach the enemy.

Well, that part was Lisa's worry now. His job was to get to the shuttle before the enemy figured out the ruse. He took a deep breath and felt his thoughts reach towards his friend and mentor.

_Don't worry Roy, if she's alive, we'll bring her home. I promise!_

"Max, are you ready to move in?" Max would be flying escort to Rick on this flight. It was only the two of them that would be moving to make the extraction. The rest of the Skull would be ready to provide whatever support it could in the event that the operation turned into an all-out dogfight. FUBAR'ed was the term that the veterans would have used at that point.

"You got it, Skipper! Let's bring the Captain and Lieutenant Grant home now!" Max winged in silent and confident on Rick's right wing. Immediately, Rick switched to Guardian mode and was gratified to see Max doing the same. They would need that maneuverability.

They were skimming quickly across the surface of the moon now, looking for the crash site. That young pilot, Dawlings, had been frantic and was unsure of his coordinates so it was a crap shoot.

A moment later and Rick was shouting triumphantly into his comm. screen. "Commander, I have visuals. Going in for the extraction!"

A red-trimmed white streak dove in a heart-stopping maneuver, followed so closely by a blue-trimmed blaze of white that the two could have been one strange new mecha. Rick descended and felt his heart thump. The cockpit had been destroyed in the crash, the pilot sucked into the vacuum of space.

But the cabin was miraculously intact!

Landing now with Max close on his heels, he brought the nose of the Guardian down willing himself to see movement in the darkness. The windows were fogged with frozen condensation on the inside, indicating some sort of atmospheric disruption.

Frustration welled up inside of Rick as he tried to decide how to proceed. Precious seconds were ticking away. Suddenly, on the other side of the shuttle Max let out an inarticulate yell that may have been a name. Whatever it was, it was enough to scare Rick into almost knocking over his Guardian.

"Rick! They're alive! Come here and look!" Max screamed loudly. Rick moved over to where Max stood and was able to observe that something was happening to the windows on this side of the wreck. Using his targeting sight, he was able to zoom in close enough to see. There were words on the window. And as he watched he saw a lone dark finger draw on the plazglass.

C.G.

And

R.F.

Always

Max was right. Claudia was alive!

Rick moved in and with Max on the other side the two set out to discover if two Veritechs working together could move the intact section of the hull.

* * *

On the bridge, Lisa watched her own lesser radar screens as the enemy moved toward the projection. She willed Rick and the rest of Skull to get a move on already.

How hard could it be for two Veritechs to move the wreckage anyway? She bit her lower lip and continued to wait. The enemy was closing in on the projection now. Any moment and they would realize it was a fake. The Skull was helping the illusion by defending the projection as if it were indeed their home.

A shout through the comm. screen made her heart stop in her chest for a moment. "Commander Hayes, Skull Leader reporting! We have the package and are en route home! I repeat we have the package. Alert the medical teams and have them meet us on deck!"

The bridge crew cheered and Lisa felt her eyes close in relief and disbelief, "Roger that Skull Leader. Medical teams are standing by. Get back here quickly, Rick! The Skull is engaged with a heavily armored cruiser!"

"Roger that! Skull Leader out!" Rick and Max flew as almost as one, cushioning their precious cargo against the forces that would tear it apart. Later, the crew on deck would relate the feat as nothing short of the perfect marriage of skill and luck that allowed the duo to land with no further injuries.

Just as soon as the two young pilots were back on board, the cruiser turned and fired a shot directly at the SDF-1. The Skull returned fire, furiously facing down the battle cruiser.

On the bridge, Lisa was ready. "Skull Squadron, retreat! I say again, bring them home and clear the line of fire!"

Lisa waited just long enough to get confirmation that the Skull had landed before ordering the firing of the main gun. The cruiser didn't stand a chance. It disintegrated before them.

As the bridge exploded into wild cheers and screams of relief and joy, Lisa closed her eyes and was sure that it was a sound being echoed all over the SDF-1 at that moment. Once again, they had achieved the impossible. The ruse had worked.

Later, she would learn that casualties had been lower than she had had any right to expect. The Skull had lost eight pilots. But for now, she could only pray that Claudia and the Captain would make it.

_Please don't let those brave young men have died in vain!_

It was almost a prayer…

_

* * *

Four days later_

Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter stood at rigid attention afraid to so much as blink lest they draw attention to themselves.

Sitting at his desk, Henry Gloval had his cap pulled low over his eyes a cigar burning merrily away, clamped between his teeth. On the desk before him, the personnel files of both of his officers were spread open. Off to the Captain's right, Claudia was also standing at attention trying desperately to fade into the background.

"What were you thinking, Commander?"

"Sir, I..." Lisa began, only to flinch when Gloval's massive fist slammed down on the desk between them. Beside her, she saw Rick rock back on his heels as well. For some reason that she couldn't quite define, his uneasiness made her feel better.

"When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you!" Gloval's voice thundered in the room, causing his officers to wince again. Inwardly, he smiled. He may be somewhat incapacitated, with his broken ribs and fractured ankle but it would good to know he could still intimidate when he needed to. "What were the last orders you received from the shuttle pilot?"

"We received a garbled transmission that we made out as orders not to attempt a rescue mission, Sir!" Lisa snapped out as precisely as she could. It had been a long time since she was literally called on the carpet. And it had never happened with this particular CO.

"And yet you mounted this insane plan anyway?" To his surprise, it wasn't Lisa who answered him but young Hunter.

"With all due respect, Sir, the Commander and I worked hard to ensure that the maximum in the way of safety could be provided before we made any attempt. And I would like to point out that in the absence of the Captain of a vessel the next highest ranking officer in effect becomes Acting Captain. At that point, any orders given previously become null and void as the two officers in question become the same rank. Commander Hayes had every right to mount that rescue mission and did so in a completely professional manor by asking for volunteers from the flight force. No one was ordered to participate."

Lisa felt her mouth drop and her face flush. Rick was defending _her_? To Captain Gloval? Was this an alternate universe or something?

Gloval stared hard at the young Skull Leader and felt his lips curl in a sardonic smile. He knew how Lisa felt towards the pilot and he had to admit, at first he couldn't understand it but now given what this young man had shown over the last month or so since the loss of Fokker, Gloval was impressed. It was just nice to see a spark of affection from him towards Lisa. Even if he didn't even realize it.

"That is true but it doesn't stop me from notating your file with a punitive letter of reprimand!" Gloval pulled his cap still lower over his eyes so they wouldn't see the smile in his dark eyes. Carefully, he stood and removed two white leather cases from a drawer in his desk. At his signal, Claudia moved forward and took them from his hands. "I will also be placing a letter of commendation in each of your files for acts of heroism and bravery. Commander Elizabeth Hayes and Lieutenant Richard Mitchell Hunter, for conduct above and beyond the call of duty and honor, you will now receive the Robotech Defense Force Medal of Valor. Congratulations! It is an honor to serve with each of you." Gloval came around the desk as Claudia finished pinning the awards to the lapels of each officer and shook their hands. Really, the looks on their faces were priceless.

Two voices answered smartly in the military way, even if those voices smacked of shock and amazement, "Thank you, Sir!"

"I will also be awarding each member of the Skull team in a ceremony later this week as well as the bridge crew. Congratulations again. Dismissed!"

_

* * *

Later that day_

Rick, Lisa and Claudia were enjoying a cup of coffee in the officers' mess. Claudia was silent for a long time listening as her two friends talked about the surprise ceremony.

"Rick, I've been meaning to thank you for backing me up. Not just today but in this whole situation. I really couldn't have done it without you." Lisa smiled at him to show her sincerity.

"Of course," Rick replied with a casual toss of his dark hair, the arrogant tone back in his voice. It was softened, however, by the sparkle in his blue eyes. This time he was teasing her.

Lisa laughed and so did he. It seemed that maybe they were beginning to form some kind of friendship after all. _Well_, Lisa thought, _stranger things have happened_.

Claudia chose that moment to reach over and grasp Lisa's hand. "Lisa, I have to tell you something. When we first crashed, after the initial crisis when there was nothing left to focus on but our situation, I felt hopeless. I knew the Captain had ordered you not to make a rescue attempt." Claudia lowered her eyes in shame and embarrassment. "I didn't think you would go against his orders. I thought we were done for."

Lisa felt Claudia's hand tremble atop her own even as she felt a wave of hurt and anger pass through her.

"But then, I fell asleep and I had a dream. Roy was talking to me, reminding me of the early days of our friendship with each other. He reminded me how much you care and how much you take to heart the people you work with. Even if we weren't friends, you would have come for us. I know that and I'm so sorry that I doubted you."

Lisa took a deep breath and placed her other hand atop of Claudia's and squeezed. "It's ok, Claudia. I can see how it would happen. But please don't ever forget that you, the Captain, Ri…er and Roy are my family. I'm glad that Roy was able to help you until I could."

Claudia had heard the slip and her eyes sparkled merrily. It was so _good _to see Lisa opening herself back up to the world at last. Even if it was the world according to Rick Hunter.

Rick watched this exchange as he toyed with his spoon, "You know, Claudia, there was never a doubt in my mind that we would find you. But when I first saw that shuttle, I couldn't believe it. I don't know what I expected but that wasn't it. I thought for sure you were both gone. Then Max spotted the lettering on the window. I haven't felt like that in a long time. I really believe Roy was watching out for all of us. Think about it. The minimum casualties, the timing of you drawing on that window."

Claudia and Lisa both nodded their heads. It was a comforting thought somehow that even in death Roy Fokker continued to serve his friends and family with honor and with love.


End file.
